


Coldhearted Vengeance

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis worries a lot, Barry Allen curses, Barry Allen is a precious child, Batdad, Comfort, Dick Grayson is the best friend ever, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping, Nobody messes with Wally, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper is a big brother, Speedsters have rotten luck, Swearing, The Unholy Wrath Of Angry Speedsters, Vandal Savage is an asshole, Wally West's Sass, Wally Whump, Wally just wants to sleep, friendship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vandal Savage has been alive for centuries, he has fought and bested some of history's finest warriors. He's not used to being beaten. Losing to a powerful foe , he can tolerate. But losing to a child ? That's insulting. And it's an insult he won't forgive. Central City's in a panic over the disappearance of Kid Flash , and a certain Boy Wonder is determined to get him back.</p><p>Part 1 of " West and Grayson Friendship " series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the episode " Coldhearted " , in which Wally faces off against Vandal Savage and outsmarts him , thwarting a villainous plot to kill a child.  
> I was disappointed that Vandal Savage never appears to have a grudge for Wally after that episode. He seems like the type of villain who wouldn't take losing to a kid very well. 
> 
> I reccomend not reading this unless you've seen "Coldhearted" , or at least seen a couple episodes of Young Justice. It'll help you to understand the personalities of the characters better.

Wally loved the sensation of running. Watching the world blur by , the wind in his hair, the power he felt as the miles flew beneath his feet. There was nothing so relaxing as a hundred mile run , nothing that soothed his worries more. Running gave him time to think over problems and come up with solutions. Thinking always came easier if he was moving fast. 

He loved being able to see the world in a way that few others did. Speedsters moved at a different pace than the rest of the world , and so they actually appreciated all the tiny changes that most never noticed. He knew when a new flower had sprouted on his route, noticed when an old store had a new window decoration, counted new cracks in fresh concrete. 

Central City always had something new to see , and Wally often saw it first. It was one of the perks of being among the world's supers. 

Yes, running was AMAZING. Wally usually enjoyed it. But not right now.

At the moment , he was being pursued by a small swarm of androids , and they were hot on his heels. Wally quietly cursed Ivo and T. O. Morrow for their brilliantly devised robotics.  
It was hard enough to fight a speedster bot with Flash there to assist, but now Flash was busy with a League assignment , so it was Wally's job to keep Central City safe. 

Not a big deal , he'd done it before. But this was different. These robots meant business.And Wally was running low on energy. He hadn't eaten since lunch , around ten hours ago. 

Wally bolted into an empty warehouse and rushed into a ruined storage closet, the robots a mere hundred feet behind him.  
Leaning against the wall and trying to slow his breathing, Wally activated his communicator.

" Rob? Robin? Dude, please pick up ! I'm in a really crappy situation , bro." 

" KF? Chill, man. What's wrong? " 

" Robin! Thank God you answered! Okay, so I'm being hunted down by a small swarm of speedster bots, I haven't eaten in ten hours and there's thirty robots currently searching the warehouse I'm hiding in. I'm...I'm exhausted. I can't outrun them anymore. So...when they catch me , will you track my locator beacon and come help? Cause I doubt I'll be able to fight my way out of wherever they're going to take me. " Wally explained, faintly hoping he wouldn't need a rescue at all. 

" What??? Dude! Of course I'll come help! Try not to get killed , okay? I'll get Bats to come too, he's not busy right now. Oh! And Roy's in the area! I'll let him know you need help, don't worry. " 

 

Wally sighed with relief. " Thanks, Rob. You're a life saver! I really apprecia- AAHH! Oh my God, what are YOU doing here?! Wait, wait, no, don't, please don't! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 

\- static- 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KF?! KF? Kid? WALLY?! Answer me! Dude? "  
Dick Grayson frowned at the silence.  
This was bad. Wally had sounded hurt. Those screams had been screams of pain.  
Whoever had shown up had injured Wally , and Dick wasn't going to let that slide. His best friend needed him right now , and Dick was determined to be there. 

Quickly suiting up in the Robin costume , Dick rushed to Bruce's room, knocking impatiently. 

" Yes, Dick? What is...why are you in costume?" 

" You've got to help me! It's Wally, Bruce. He's been kidnapped! He's hurt! We have to hurry!" 

Dick recounted the conversation he'd had with the speedster , his worry doubling when he realized just how exhausted Wally had sounded. 

Bruce listened quietly , then nodded. " All right, we'll go. We don't know yet who's taken him , so contact Red Arrow and fill him in. The two of you are more familiar with Central City's Rogues Gallery than I am, so you're more likely to figure out who's got a grudge with Wally right now. I'll send a message to Flash on our way there. We'll tell CCPD to be watching for suspicious activity along Kid Flash's patrol route . We'll get him back. Don't worry, Dick. "


	2. Immortal Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wakes up in a cold room , confused and aching. It's a situation he's used to as Kid Flash. He's kidnapped fairly frequently. So being kidnapped is no surprise , but his captor this time is completely unexpected, leaving him with a new fear in his mind - the fear of an unknown variable. He hopes rescue comes quickly enough. 
> 
> Roy Harper is furious, and dangerously vengeful. Someone has taken one of his closest friends , and that person is going to pay. Dick Grayson is worried and frantic to save his best friend. 
> 
> Barry Allen is angrier than he's been in a long time , and he's rushing to finish his League mission so he can deliver justice to Wally's captor. 
> 
> Bruce Wayne is regretting ever allowing children into this game of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about Vandal Savage, but I'm basing his personality and character on the versions of him presented in JLU , JL, and Young Justice. 
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with the character , Google him and read up a bit before continuing if you like. If not, then proceed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Violence in this chapter!!!!!

It wasn't the pain that woke him. No, it was the cold . The unrelenting cold floor his cheek was lying against. He awoke with a groan , slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing as conscious brought with it the pain of bruises and wounds he hadn't seen yet. 

The room was weakly lit by a flickering fluorescent bulb. It was a small , filthy room, the tile floor stained with what looked suspiciously like old blood. A table in the corner was littered with rusted medical tools , and bloodied sheets were strewn about carelessly. 

Wally shuddered. Definitely a ten on the creepy scale. He put a hand to his head , wincing as he touched a very tender bump on his forehead. 

Concussion. Great. What other injuries had he gotten? He didn't recall.Slowly, carefully, he moved his arms , flexing his arms to see if any damage was there. A small gash on his right forearm , and a bruise on his left upper arm. Not bad. 

He patted his torso carefully, checking for damaged ribs. Nothing broken there. He looked at his legs , and gasped. " Shit. " 

Whoever his captor was had been clever and made certain to damage his legs so escape was made nearly impossible on foot. His left knee was swollen to three times its size, and his right leg had been harshly broken. 

THAT was the source of the pain. Wally leaned against the wall and moaned. " Why me? I don't remember pissing any of the Rogues off lately! And they usually don't hurt me THIS badly! Sure, they do it to Flash, but never me! Who hates me this much right now?" 

" An enemy you'll soon regret making, child. " A man spoke as he entered the room. 

Wally blinked, unsure if he was hallucinating. 

" Vandal Savage? Are you working for my kidnapper?"

" No, stupid boy! I AM your kidnapper! " 

" Wh....what? But I don't even fight you regularly! Are you bored or something? I didn't do anything to you!" 

" Have you forgotten so quickly, brat? You bested me and thwarted the death of Queen Perdita! Never have I lost to such a lackluster foe! I have beaten emperors! Kings! True warriors! And you managed to defeat me! I won't allow that to go unpunished!" Vandal spat , stepping closer to the injured speedster. 

"Look, I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but you were trying to help kill a CHILD! It's my job to stop things like that! Don't be too offended, okay? My superspeed makes it easier for me to take on strong opponents. Trust me, normally, I couldn't take you on." Wally fired back , trying to keep the fear out of his tone. 

Most villains , he could predict. But Vandal was uncharted territory. Even Batman had limited information on this guy. Vandal was immortal and evil to the core. He'd had centuries to perfect his methods , and he'd seen and likely helped invent all kinds of torture techniques. Central City's Rogues had a code, at least. They didn't kill, didn't like to hurt kids or women, there were lines never crossed. 

 

Vandal , though? The line was a joke to him. This guy had helped orchestrate wars and massacres. Wally was scared. Vandal was a wild card, and Wally was already weak and injured. 

Please , let rescue come soon! Wally thought. 

Vandal closed the remaining distance , snatched a knife from the table , and before Wally could even attempt to move , he plunged the knife deep into Wally's left shoulder. Wally's scream echoed down the hall as Vandal laughed. 

" You're not sorry yet, boy. But you will be. " 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" What the fuck did you just say? Tell me you're fucking joking , Robin. " Red Arrow's rage was vivid through the commlink.

" Calm down, Red. I'm not joking. God, I wish I was. Wally's been kidnapped , and he's probably hurt. He ...he also hasn't eaten in around ten hours. Closer to eleven hours now. Batman's checked through all the Rogues in Central. None of them has Wally. It's someone else. We need you on this. WALLY needs you .Please, Roy, I know you don't like the League .... But.... Wally's in pain somewhere and he needs us. He's my best friend. I....I can't lose him. " Dick tried to keep the worry out of his voice , but he knew he was failing. 

Red Arrow sighed deeply. " I'll help. For Wally's sake , and yours. You two are my best friends. I'm not gonna let some criminal keep Wally. Annoying as he can get sometimes, he's family. He's like the little brother that Fate dropped in my lap. Do you have a location on Wally?" 

Dick nodded. " Yes. His locator shows that he's in an old hospital two hundred miles outside Central. He was probably taken there by the androids he was fighting. Batman and I will meet you at your place. Be ready to go in about five minutes. " 

" Got it. And , Robin? Don't worry so much. With me and Batman there, the bad guy's not gonna win. " Red Arrow stated fiercely, and Dick could almost see the smug grin on Roy's face. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry Allen was angry. He'd just received the news that his nephew and partner was kidnapped. Kidnapped! And injured ! Poor Wally was trapped somewhere hungry and in pain while Barry was stuck doing League work. 

Batman had assured him that he, Robin, and Red Arrow would rescue Wally. But Barry was still mad. It should be HIM saving poor Wally from whatever scum decided to hurt him! 

Lightning courses through Barry's veins.The scarlet speedster rushed as quickly as he could to complete the assignment and return to help his nephew.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce Wayne was filled with regret. Why he had ever allowed children into the cruel and deadly lifestyle of heroism, he wasn't sure. 

He normally didn't worry for the kids like Wally , the young heroes with powers. But situations like this would strike a cold reminder that they were as mortal as everyone else. 

He sighed. He was determined to save Wally in time. It wasn't right for a parent to bury a child.


	3. Red Arrow's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some slightly unapproved teleporting usage, Red Arrow, Robin, and Batman arrive at the old hospital. There are guards everywhere , but nothing is going to stop this trio from reaching their goal.
> 
>  
> 
> A certain immortal is going to find that archers are not to be angered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets to unleash his temper and it's glorious. 
> 
> Batman swears a lot. 
> 
> Wally and Robin have weird contests. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow, Batman had managed to get a personal teleportation device . Dick had no idea when it had happened, but he had no doubt it had been acquired with typical Bat threats. 

Batman looked at Roy and Dick. " Breathe one word of this device to ANY of the League , and you'll never get to join. These are only supposed to be used in global crisis situations. "

Roy grinned. " So...what you mean is...."

Dick laughed. " Blackmail material! " 

Batman quietly cursed. 

" You children are going to be my end. "

" That's the aim, yes. " Roy replied. 

" Did you just make an archery pun?" 

" Grayson, only Oliver does that. I have a better trajectory in life. " 

" OH MY GOD, YOU ARE MAKING PUNS!" 

" Can either of you be serious?" Bruce asked, pinching his nose. 

" For about five minutes, Robin can. " Roy answered coyly. 

" Let's get this over with. " Batman said, grabbing the two by the shoulder and activating the teleporter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guards were everywhere , Roy counted fifty total. He'd have to tell Wally that this kidnapper deemed him important enough for fifty guards. 

Batman chuckled. " Pitiful number of guards. You two will only get ten each. " 

Roy smirked. " Whoever takes out the most wins?" 

Robin smiled. " Deal. Prepare to lose, Red. " 

Batman whipped out a Batarang. " Both of you are losing. " 

" No way in hell am I losing to you!" Red Arrow snapped. 

With that, the battle began. 

Barely twenty minutes passed , and twenty had been knocked out by Robin's stealth kicks.   
Fifteen were knocked out by Roy, and the remaining fifteen had fallen to Batman. 

" Let's get Wally back. " 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally could hear noises of fighting outside, and Red Arrow's distinct curses. 

He smiled. Vandal Savage looked almost nervous. 

" I feel so sorry for you, dude. You've got an angry Red Arrow to deal with , and Batman. Good thing you can't die." Wally said , relieved that rescue was only minutes away. 

" You insolent child!" Vandal spat , preparing to hit the speedster, arm moving back and as the fist got within an inch of impact , an arrow pierced Vandal's hand . 

 

" Don't. Fucking. Touch. My. Friend. " Red Arrow's tone was cold and serious. Robin and Batman entered behind the archer, Robin instantly going to Wally. 

" Dude, I'm sorry we took so long.But we're here now, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. " Robin assured Wally. 

" Yeah, I know that. Red's pissed as hell. Vandal has no chance of winning. Plus, Batman. " Wally chuckled, watching with pride as Red Arrow mercilessly proceeded to inflict every injury he could on Vandal Savage , with Batman aiding . 

 

Once the immortal was knocked out, Red Arrow sighed deeply. " Wally West, how many damn times have you been kidnapped this year? I swear, somebody rescues you every other WEEK. " As he spoke, he knelt beside his friend and ruffled his hair lightly. 

Wally smirked. " Actually, I keep a list. I've been kidnapped 50 times this year alone , and the longest time I was held prisoner was sixteen days.....January was a bad month. Weirdly, October is the month I'm most likely to be snatched. This kidnapping makes fifty one this year. Which means : I win!!!! I beat you, Robin!" 

Batman arched an eyebrow. " What?"

Robin groaned." That's so uncool! I've only been kidnapped 27 times this year! How are YOU a more popular target than me? " 

Wally grinned. " It's the hair. Plus whoever snatches you has to deal with Batman . Or Bruce Wayne. Either way, scary. You owe me lunch. " 

" You two....have a contest....over who gets kidnapped more?" Batman said quietly , frowning at them. 

" Yeah. Whoever gets over 50 before the end of the year owes the other whatever they want. I hardly ever win, though, because SOMEONE is overprotective. " Robin explained. 

" You want me to be unprotective? You damn kids and your weird fucking contests... You three are going to give me a goddamned aneurysm. God, why do I do this job? " Batman muttered.

Red Arrow silently handed Robin five bucks. Wally nudged Robin. " What bet was that for?" 

" Who can make Bruce swear three times in a day. "


	4. Anxious Archer, Angry Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes attend to Wally's injuries, Robin deals with anxious Team members who've heard of Wally's disappearance. 
> 
> Barry finally arrives and after ensuring his nephew is going to recover, he goes to pay a visit to Vandal Savage. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wally just wants to sleep for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently! Been busy.... And by that I mean I've been absorbed in possibly the best Code Geass fanfic I've ever enjoyed. 
> 
> I'll likely post something for Code Geass soon because boy do I need happy things for Lelouch and Suzaku ...
> 
> Anyway! In this chapter you get to see some worried Team members and a very wrathful Barry ! And lots of fluffy things for poor Wally.

After handing Vandal Savage and the guards to the authorities, Batman gave Wally some pain medication so that transporting him would be easier. 

The moment Wally was asleep thanks to the medicine, Batman picked him up as gently as he could . 

He turned to Red Arrow . " I'll give you the coordinates to enter into the teleporter since my hands are occupied. We'll be taking Wally to the Batcave for medical attention, and once he's been treated, you two are welcome to escort him wherever you please. When he wakes up, make certain he eats. I'll see to it he gets an IV of nutrients but he'll still be starved when he wakes up.Until his injuries are fully healed, I want one of you or one of the Team watching him at all times. He's a vulnerable target now. " 

Red Arrow nodded, entering the coordinates quickly. The teleporter activated and within seconds , they were standing in the Batcave with a slightly alarmed butler blinking at them. 

" Ah! Master Bruce, you've returned. And you've brought two guests, one of whom looks simply dreadful! Come, come, bring him to the infirmary area, I won't allow a guest to go untreated here! As for the angry-looking young archer, please, sit and have some refreshments. I've made tea and biscuits with sandwiches as well. Master Dick, do calm down , your injured friend will be fine in my care. I insist you rest and have something to eat. That goes for you as well, Master Bruce! I understand you've got an urgent conference to attend in 45 minutes, but I expect you to spend at least 30 of those minutes sitting down and eating. I won't have you going hungry again. " The butler rattled off, clearly used to injured heroes turning up unannounced.

Sighing, Batman took a seat at the small table and began to eat a sandwich, pulling off his cowl as he did.   
" You're a force to be feared, Alfred. " Bruce stated, smirking at the butler. 

Alfred merely laughed. " I've lived with you long enough to have absorbed your intimidating nature. " The man then turned his full attention to tending to his patient. 

Roy eventually sat down as well , watching Alfred tend to Wally .He ate quietly, planning new training routines and seriously considering moving to Central City so he could ensure Wally was safe . 

Dick paced, munching on cookies and glancing often at Wally , who was beginning to look much better thanks to Alfred's care. 

His commlink buzzed in his ear , and he answered it with his free hand , swallowing a mouthful of snickerdoodle.   
" Robin here. What's up?" 

" Robin, this is Aqualad. I am contacting you in regards to the disappearance of Kid Flash. Do you know of this? I saw a news report from his city that states he's not been seen for many hours. I am concerned. " 

" Oh! Don't freak out, he's okay. He was kidnapped and injured, but Bats, Red Arrow and I rescued him. He's getting medical treatment at the Batcave now , and we'll bring him to Mount Justice once he's been patched up. But if you want to do something that'd help Wally feel better, have plenty of food ready for him to enjoy.He's gonna be really hungry. " Dick explained, pleased that Kaldur was worried enough to contact him. 

Wally had a way of working his way into people's hearts like that.

" Understood, my friend. I am relieved that Wally is safe. I shall ensure we have a large meal for him here. Take care of him. Aqualad, out. " 

 

" ROBIN!OH MY GOSH IS KID FLASH OKAY?" M'gann screamed into the commlink, and the Boy Wonder winced. 

" Miss M, inside voice please! Yes, yes, he's safe. He's hurt but he'll be okay. You'll get to see him soon, I promise. But I bet he'd be thrilled to have some cookies from you! " 

" Oh , you're right! I'll whip up the best get-well cookies EVER! Give him a hug for me , okay? "   
Dick chuckled. " I will. " 

" Boy Wonder, did Boy Blunder get himself hurt?" 

" Hello, Artemis.I thought you hated Kid Flash, why are you concerned?" 

" I am not 'CONCERNED' , I just want full details of his latest screw up so I can taunt him properly. And if I WAS worried about that reckless ginger dreamboy, it wouldn't MEAN anything! We're only ACQUAINTANCES! " 

" Right. Yes, he got hurt. And it wasn't really his fault. He was kidnapped. He's getting medical treatment right now. He's in rough shape so lay off the bullying for a while, okay? The 'reckless ginger dreamboy' has had a bad day. " 

" If you EVER tell him I said that , I'll shoot you in the face. " 

" Acceptable threat, but I can tell Batman you said that . And then he'll throw you in a prison cell. Or in the hospital." 

" I hate you , Robin. " 

" Nice to talk to you, too. " 

 

" Robin ? It's Superboy. I...I saw the news. Is Kid Flash....is Wally safe? I know we're not close friends....but he helped save me from Cadmus. He's a good person. "

" Wally's safe , Connor. " 

" Good. Should I....do something for him? Is he hurt? I know from television that if someone is hurt you give them a get well gift. Should I do that?" 

" Yeah! He'd love that! He's beat up but he'll be okay in a few weeks. " 

" Who hurt him? I want to know so I can hurt them back. " 

Dick smirked. Trust Connor to be the righteous anger type. 

" Vandal Savage. He's immortal and heals from anything, so feel free to really hit HARD. "

" I will. Keep Wally safe. You guys coming by Mount Justice soon?" 

" As soon as Wally's awake, yeah." 

" Okay. Gotta go, M'gann wants help cooking. "

 

Dick laughed. It was nice to hear the Team be so worried for his best friend. 

Speaking of, Wally was yawning and sitting up now, blinking in slight confusion at his new surroundings. 

" Rob? Am I dreaming that I'm in the Batcave? Or am I actually IN the BATCAVE?!" 

" You're in the Batcave. Here, have a cookie. How are you feeling?" Dick answered, tossing a few cookies to his friend. 

 

" Honestly? Exhausted. Hungry. Sore. And I really wish Uncle Barry were here. " Wally replied, devouring the cookies quickly, and accepting more from Alfred. 

" Your wish is my command! Sorry I'm late, kiddo! But I brought a present!" Flash announced as he appeared, zooming over to Wally and giving him a box of treats and tying a balloon to the boy's wrist. Flash blurred around the boy , examining him with intense focus. 

" You poor kid. I'm so sorry you got hurt. Bats, old boy, I owe you big-time for saving my nephew. Wally, I want you to rest and take it easy till you're all better. Let me keep the city safe, you just get well again. And don't tell your mom about this. She'd murder both of us. Twice. I'll just call her and tell her you're staying at a friend's house for a few weeks and that you'll do your school stuff online. She's always going on about how you need more friends. " 

Flash gave his partner a hug and ruffled his hair , promising to catch up with him later before he left again. 

" Where's he off to?" Wally asked, looking through the box of treats Flash had left. 

Bruce smiled. " To pay Savage a visit. I may have let it slip to a few League members that he injured you severely. There were unhappy reactions. Savage will not be enjoying the next few months. " 

Wally laughed. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roy, Wally and Dick arrived at Mount Justice, Wally was not prepared to be hugged so much. 

There was a crowd around his wheelchair for fifteen minutes. Aqualad hugged him for a solid thirty seconds before letting go with a quiet " I'm glad you are safe." 

Connor latched on for five minutes , asking constantly if Wally was okay. 

Artemis hugged him for thirty seconds, the longest seconds of Wally's life , before she let go and lightly smacked him in the arm. " Don't get hurt anymore , Kid Idiot. " 

M'gann held onto him as long as she was allowed , crying and going on about how worried she'd been . Finally , Connor lead her to the kitchen to calm down. 

Dick smirked and whispered to Wally . " Dude, Artemis totally likes you. She called you a ' reckless ginger dreamboy' when she called on the commlink earlier. " 

" That is the best and most terrifying news of my LIFE." Wally answered as Roy wheeled him to the kitchen . 

" BOY WONDER, I HEARD THAT! YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!" Artemis declared, charging at Robin as he dashed off laughing. 

 

Wally smiled. He was safe with his friends, Vandal Savage was getting the beat down of his existence from the League , and there was a delicious feast waiting for him. 

Things were good.


	5. Speedster Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen pays a visit to the man who hurt his nephew. 
> 
> Vandal Savage learns that speedsters are not to be angered. 
> 
> Wally is suddenly bombarded with affection from everyone and it's kinda freaky to have Artemis be ....not mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective League! Protective Barry! Everyone wants to beat up Vandal , haha. 
> 
> This is the final chapter but no worries! I'll be posting plenty more Wally things! And also Dick Grayson , Jason Todd , Batfamily, and so much more. I'm into Marvel too, so expect to see X-Men and Spider-Man stuff! And Avengers! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

Barry Allen was furious. Vandal Savage was a continuous pain in the side of the League , and the fact he was immortal made him that much more irritating. Savage had done plenty of horrendous things in his long life , but in Barry's mind, hurting Wally was the worst. 

Barry understood this job was a dangerous one, but it made his nephew happy , so he had reluctantly allowed it. And over the years, Wally had improved , showing the makings of a great hero. 

Barry hated seeing his nephew get hurt, and he tried his best to prevent it. Most of the time, speedsters didn't get hurt , their advanced reflexes allowing them to dodge accidents.  
But times like this reminded Barry harshly that his nephew was still breakable. 

He didn't often lose his temper, but when it came to those he loved being in danger, the speedster had a hard time keeping a lid on his fury. 

So when he arrived at Belle Reve Prison , he had no guilt about informing a guard he knew well that Vandal Savage was responsible for injuring his sidekick. The guard, having no sympathy for the immortal criminal , nodded and allowed Flash into the cell. Savage didn't seem impressed. " Ah, so the brat's babysitter came to punish me. I suppose you're a bit miffed that I damaged your sidekick. " 

" You're damn right I'm miffed. I'm FURIOUS. You're so petty that you'd kidnap and torture a teenager for beating you in a fight? What kind of sick bastard are you? You don't deserve to walk on the same planet as the rest of us. Whatever heart you had died a long time ago, didn't it?"  
Barry ranted, glaring at the handcuffed man. 

He was pleased to see the immortal was already wounded a great deal, likely from Batman and other League members who had heard about Wally's ordeal. 

" Compassion is for the weak minded. I've evolved beyond such idiotic tendencies. "  
Vandal replied curtly. 

Barry grabbed the man by the collar. " Listen here, you little shit. If you so much as look at Kid Flash wrong , I'll make sure to break every molecule of you so well that you'll never exist again. You'll be in pain the rest of your worthless eternity. If you injure ANY League member's partner at any point and I find out , I will bury your sorry ass so deep no one will ever see your face again. I'll throw you into a volcano. Whatever it takes to end you, I'll do it. Don't test me. You'll fucking regret it. Leave our kids alone. Or else. " 

Satisfied, Flash left . He had a nephew to look after. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks following his rescue were among the strangest of Wally's life. 

Firstly, Conner followed him everywhere like the world's grouchiest bodyguard. He glared at anything that made a noise near Wally. He broke five toasters in three days because it startled him. 

Roy , by comparison, was playing big brother to the max. He made sure Wally was eating enough and taking his medicine and following doctor's orders. He punched anything that even remotely upset Wally, including a table the speedster stubbed his toe on.

Between Roy and Conner , things were being wrecked at an alarming rate. 

Dick , at least, was normal. He still teased Wally and pranked him , still brought him junk food when Nanny Roy wasn't looking. 

Artemis even made an effort to not insult him as often. Which was very unsettling. Maybe she actually didn't hate him! Another frightening concept . 

 

M'gann was asking every five minutes if he needed anything. 

Kaldur hugged him every time he saw him , which was odd. Wally supposed it was Kaldur's way of saying he cared.


End file.
